


Surprise suprise

by Lizzielose



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, TRADUCTION, originally posted on FFnet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzielose/pseuds/Lizzielose
Summary: UA où Bellamy et Clarke sont mariés, et où ils ont tous les deux une surprise pour l'autre





	Surprise suprise

**Author's Note:**

> Posté à l'origine sur fanfiction.net voici le lien :https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11502542/1/Surprise-Surprise-traduction  
> Ceci est une traduction.

Clarke était en train de commencer à montrer à tout le monde comment elle dirigeait un cadi dans le rayon bébé. Elle sourit, prit un landau blanc avec une couverture. Elle réussit à le mettre à l'intérieur, et se dirigea vers les caisses. Elle fit un chèque qui correspondait au prix, et elle dû encore une fois se corriger quand elle signa de son nom de famille. Elle ne l'avait pas encore dit à Bellamy, il était en déplacement professionnel pour ses derniers jours, elle allait ainsi mettre en place la chambre du bébé pendant qu'il était parti pour lui faire la surprise. Elle se sourit à elle même alors qu'elle donnait le chèque à la caissière, qui le prit avec un visage impassible. Elle fit un petit clin d'oeil à la caissière, et poussa son cadi jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle déposa la boîte du berceau à l'arrière de sa voiture avant de ramener le cadi jusqu'au magasin. Elle sourit alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le siège conducteur, et qu'elle mettait le contact. Elle fit marche arrière avec sa voiture et sorti du parking, et sourit tout le long du trajet.

Bellamy avait conduit pendant maintenant 6 heures, il rentrait à la maison plus tôt pour faire la surprise à Clarke. La femme qui avait pris son nom de famille. Il n'avait jamais pensé avoir quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, aussi génial que Clarke, et encore moins qu'elle accepte de se marier avec lui. Il prit son téléphone, et tapa sur la touche rapide 1, qui appelait le numéro de Clarke,

"-Hey mon coeur" Sa voix douce envahit la voiture alors qu'elle répondait, et c'était comme si elle était occupée avec l'une de ses petites expériences. "Hey chérie, je pensais juste que je devais t'appeler pour voir comme t'allais." Il sourit alors qu'elle grognait avec frustration, et peu importe avec quoi elle travaillait, cela n'était pas du tout coopératif.

"-Oh tout va bien" elle avait l'air complètement et totalement sarcastique.

"-Hé bien, ça devrait allait mieux une fois que je serais à la maison non ?" dit il en riant, et elle renifla.

"-Comme si" dit elle boudeuse, et son sourire s'agrandit.

"-Tu me blesses" il joua le choc dans sa voie. "Bref, je te vois bientôt, d'accord ?" Il tourna dans leur rue.

"-Ouais, si on considère deux jours comme bientôt" rétorqua-t-elle.

"-Oh, crois moi, je serais à la maison plus tôt que tu ne le penses." Il sourit et mit fin à l'appel.

On toqua à la porte,et Clarke souffla, se relevant de sa position sur le sol. Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte, et l'ouvrit.

"-Bellamy !" s'exclama t-elle, ses yeux s'écarquillant." Tu rentres à la maison plus tôt !" Elle le fixa des yeux, et il sourit en rentrant à l'intérieur.

"-Je sais, je voulais te faire la surprise, tu vas bien ?" il la regarda légèrement amusé." Clarke...? " demanda-t-il a nouveau, et elle vit ce qu'il était en train de regarder. Elle portait un t-shirt assez moulant, qui montrait la petite bosse qui montrait qu'elle était enceinte. "On doit parler" Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et attrapa son poignet et l'amena vers le bout du hall d'entrée. "Clarke ?" demanda-t-il a nouveau, et elle l'arrêta devant une porte.

"-Ferme les yeux" lui ordonna-t-elle. "Bellamy Blake ferme tes yeux" déclara-t-elle alors qu'il essayait de protester. Il abdiqua et ferma les yeux. Elle ouvrit la porte, le laissant à l'entrée avant de se diriger vers le centre de la pièce. "Bien maintenant ouvre les yeux"

Elle sourit alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, commençant à dire quelque chose, mais s'arrêtant net. Il regarda la pièce, qui était décorée de décoration pour bébé, et puis Clarke, qui se tenait devant une un lit pour bébé pas encore assemblé. Elle sourit nerveusement.

"-Surprise." Elle leva les bras.

"-Tu es..." commença-t-il, mais s'arrêta.

"-Enceinte." finit-elle pour lui, en marchant vers son mari. Il l'emporta directement dans un câlin, en embrassant chaque parcelle de son visage.

"-Clarke, t'es incroyable" souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres, une fois l'avoir embrassé. Elle sourit et pouffa légèrement.

"-Je savais que tu serais content" Elle lui rendit son étreinte, lui rendant son bébé, avant qu'il ne recule.

"-Est ce que tu sais si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?" demanda -t-il, et elle secoua la tête.

"-J'espérais qu'on pourrait en avoir la surprise." Elle sourit.

"-D'accord. Mais si c'est un garçon son prénom sera Simon. " déclara-t-il fermement avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. "et si c'est une fille, Ella"

Elle souffla contre ses lèvres : "C'est d'accord."

Il rit.

"-Donc... Pizza et film disney ?" elle le regarda.

'"-Totalement" souffla-t-il, et elle rit alors qu'ils reculaient vers le salon, et une fois qu'ils étaient sur le canapé, il s'arrêta un moment. Il sourit restant au niveau de son ventre, et l'embrassant. "Je t'aime." Il la regarda, et son sourire augmenta alors qu'il l'enlaçait une nouvelle fois.

"-Je t'aime aussi..." murmura-t-elle dans son oreille, et ils restèrent comme ça, la pizza et les films momentanément oublié.


End file.
